1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process of forming cross-linked, foamed moldings of an ethylenic polymer by cross-linking and foaming an ethylenic polymer in a molding composition holding chamber provided at the exit end of the cylinder of an injection molding machine and then injecting the molding composition into a mold.